The Fourth Quell:Paired- SYOT
by HesTheTearInMyHeart21
Summary: The fourth quell. As a reminder, to all the citizens of Panem, nobody can escape the games, each district’s mayor will pull a number from a bowl, (12-18) and both tributes will have to be the age that is pulled.
1. Introduction:)

Heyo! This is my first THG fanfic so bare with me! I need 8 main tributes, preferably from different districts. I do need other characters as well!(Extra characters,please!) The form will be below, and just type it up as a review,so it's easier for me to find!

I don't have a character!(I don't find it fair that the authors character usually wins the games,so I don't want to submit a character of my own.)

Currently no character spots are taken! Please PM me or review this, to submit your tributes .

What is a trash tribute? A trash tribute is another tribute, different than your main tribute, it is required to include a trash tribute to your main tributes profile. The Trash Tribute will not get its own POV in the story, but will be apart of the games. This tribute doesn't have to be from the same district as your main character.

Taken Tributes

1:None

2:Cassia (F)

3:Storm(F) Wyatt (M)

4:Blair(F)

5:None

6:None

7:Victoria (F) Landon (M)

8:Victoria (F)

9:None

10:None

11:None

12:None

Twist: Each districts Mayor, will pull a slip of paper from a bowl, this slip of poet will have an age on it. 12-18. That age, is the only age, the tributes will be for that district.

Each district's age numbers:

1:13

2:16

3:12

4:15

5:16

6:14

7:18

8:15

9:12

10:17

11:18

12:13

Required:

District:

Age:

Gender:

Name:

Trash Tribute:

Strength:

Weakness:

Eye color:

Hair color:

Skin tone:

Weapon choice:

Allies:

Body type :

Family:

Volunteer or Reaped? (If volunteer,then for who and why)


	2. Cassia

My name is Cassia. I'm 16 years old. I live in Panem. This is the first quarter quell since Katniss Everdeen, leader of the rebellion died. It's time for the envelope to be opened. It's time for the fourth quarter quell. President Mederna , who took office after President snow died,walks to the front of the stage. I'm standing in the square. In district 2,with my parents, and my older brother, waiting in anticipation for her to open the envelope. She begins to open the envelope, and smiles.

"In reminder, that the hunger games is alive, and is apart of all of us, only tributes of certain ages will be selected. Each districts mayor, will pick a slip of paper from a glass bowl, that contains only 1 age for the games." She smiled again.

I'm lost in my thoughts, what if they pick 18, for district 2? I don't want to loose my brother.Or 16? For me, or my cousin! I completely miss the age for district 1, but everyone looks distraught after that. Everyone is holding their breath as our mayor reaches into a big glass bowl, probably the same one they use for tributes. He mixes it around, as if to toy with us. He finally stops,and picks a cool, white slip. He walks to the front of the stage.He slowly opens up the slip.

"For district 2,the age is 16." I gasp, I almost fall, but my brother catches me. My chances to be picked are even higher now.


	3. Victoria

District 7, Female, Victoria Heyes

The sound of metal hitting wood jolted me awake.My sister, who is laying down on her stomach hasn't stirred. Her dark brown, almost black hair surrounds her head like a halo. We look identical, dark brown, almost black hair , pale skin , brown and hazel eyes. She could be my twin if we weren't so far apart in age. The only other difference was that it's my last year in the reapings, and her first. Since the last quarter quell, with the victors participating, after district 13 was finally blown to Smitherines, and Katniss Everdeen, leader of the rebellion was killed by the capital's mutts, we started the games again. Like nothing had ever happened, no rebellion, nothing. Today, the twist for the 4th quell will be announced.

"Hope, come on. You need to get up." I say while gently shaking her awake.

"Hmghh." She moans, rolling onto her side.I continue to shake her.

"Hope come on. We have to be in the square in less than 20 minutes." I remember. She rolls onto her back, and sits up. She scoots over so she's right next to me, and starts to cry. Her small body starts shaking uncontrolably She burrows herself in my shoulder. She wraps herself around me, and I hug her back.

"Shhhhh it's gonna be okay Hope."I say, and her tears start to soak through my shirt. I start patting her back, and her shaking starts to gradually stop. When she stops shaking, I stop patting her back, and pick her up out of bed. I walk over to the bath, and find that a bath was already drawn . Probably mom. I set her down, and hug her.

"Hope, I promise, you'll be ok." I say "I'm going to leave you to take a bath and I'm going to change ,ok?"

"Ok." She sniffs. I walk away from the bath, and to the table where it looks to have clothes on it. My mother must have took out outfits for Hope and I before she left early this morning for work. For me, she laid out an old jumpsuit of hers. For Hope, there is a brand new grey dress.

"Hope?" I call out to her.

"Yeah?" She replies.

"Mom laid you out a new dress."I say, excitedly.

"Ok." She sniffs in reply. She must be upset. It's both of our first quells, but depending on the twist, she could possibly be drawn.

The thought of Hope leaves my mind as I focus on getting ready. I slip out of my tattered nightgown and pull up my jumpsuit. I attempt to button it up, but I'm shaking. I don't know why I'm nervous. It isn't even time for the reaping. I slide on a pair of boots and tie them. Hope is out of the bath so I slide her dress on, over her head.

"You look stunning Hope." I say while smiling

"You look beautiful too V." She replies. She calls me V, even though my name is Victoria. I lace up another pair of boots for her, slide them on her feet and tie them.

"Let's go, Mom, Dad, Jeremy and Stephanie will be waiting for us." Jeremy is my brother, and Stephanie is his Wife . I open the door and walk down the stairs, waiting at the bottom for her. She shuts the door and skips down the stairs. She grabs my calloused hand, from chopping wood, and we walk hand in hand to the square.

When we arrive in the square, we find them. The gigantic screen in front of us turns on, and President Mederna appears on screen. She took office after president snow died before I was born. It's a live broadcast from the capital, appearing here in district 7. The technology of this is a marvel to me. President Mederna opens the envelope and smiles. A rude, wicked grin.

" As a reminder that the hunger games is alive, and is apart of us all, only tributes if certain ages will be selected. Each districts mayor will pick a slip of paper from a glass bowl. Only the age that is drawn, will be allowed to enter the games."

Hope starts shaking again, and our brother comforts her. I've survived the reapings since I was 12 years old, and I'm 18 now. But, it's Hopes turn for this terror now, and I can't save her from it. Time flies by as the broadcast switches from district to district. When the age for district 2 is announced, the shot cuts to the crowd. I notice a girl, slightly younger than me, nearly fall over. I feel sympathy for her. Not many people want to participate in this horrible idea of a tradition. I fall into a daze until I notice our mayor, walk onto the stage, and two girls pushing a table with the glass bowl on it. I turn my head back to the screen, and District 6's mayor begins to speak.

"The age for district 6, is 14." He says

The huge screen in front of us cuts to the crowd, and then to our mayor, who is on the stage. She wastes no time, as she sticks her hand gracefully into the bowl. She doesn't even touch the paper as she moves her hand around in the bowl. She goes straight for the center of the bowl, and picks up the slip. She opens up the slip and gulps.

" The age for District 7, is uh, 18." She barely stutters out.

"See hope?! You don't even have a chance to be drawn!" I say excitedly.My family stares at me. Why are they staring at me? Hope won't get drawn. Did I do something wrong? No I'd didn't,then why are they staring at me?

It dawns on me. I'm 18. There are only 6 female 18 year olds in district 7. I have my name in that bowl, 11 times. I've put it in there 4 more times for extra grain and oil too. I have my name in there more times than every other 18 year old girl in district 7.

My heart sinks, and so do I. Right down to the floor. Tears well in my eyes. I'm probably going to the hungergames.


	4. Blair

Blair-Female-District 4

The rebellion. It wiped out half of Panem's population. But sure, make us continue the hungergames. Just like last time, send our children into an arena and have them fight to the death, until one victor remains.

My name is Blair Middles. Resident of district 4. I'm 15 years old. I'm going to volunteer in the hungergames. Why? I'm tired of district 4. I want to be somewhere else. I figure if I die in that arena, it's better than here. But, depending on how this year's quell is twisted,my dream might not become a reality. I'll have to wait and see.

I pull my dark hair into a bun, and put on a sand colored pair of pants, and an ocean colored blouse. It's time to find out how they're going to twist this years quell. My grass green eyes, notice my younger sister eating breakfast.

"You ready Blair?" She asks me

"As ready as I can be." I reply. She stands up and follows me to the door. We chat about strategy for the games, as we walk to the square.

"I'd be a career tribute if I go." I say to her. " I should find a knife, I'll be unstoppable once I get my hands on one." I've always been fascinated with knives. I practice with them, on a daily. Throwing them, making them, carving things with them. It's the most common weapon in the arena, and it's gonna be mine.

When we arrive at the square, the broadcast has already started. We quietly shuffle our way, to as close as we can to the front. President Mederna, that cranky old rat, is on the screen. She starts to open the envelope, and smiles. A crude, wicked thing her smile is. She clears her throat, and begins to speak.

" As a reminder that the hunger games is alive, and is apart of us all, only tributes if certain ages will be selected. Each districts mayor will pick a slip of paper from a glass bowl. Only the age that is drawn, will be allowed to enter the games."

Oh boy. My chance to even be able to volunteer is very slim. We go by district to district, and the mayors announce the ages for each district. I keep count in my head, district 1's age is 13. District 2's age is 16. District 3's age is 12. And finally, the broadcast cuts to our mayor, who is standing on the stage. He mixes the slips around, and picks a slip. He slowly walks to the front of the stage, and clears is throat.

" The age that will be drawn for District 4, is 15." He says

My jaw drops. Yes. It's perfect. I smile. It's time to bring it on. Blair Alexa Middles is going to rock this quarter quell. And there is no doubt about it.

-AN: Thanks for the reviews! This is a surprise chapter! I wrote it in the middle of class. Thanks for all the reads too! I hope you enjoy it! ~HesTheTearInMyHeart21 aka:AmeliasDivergentImpossibleGirl-


	5. Note

I'd like to let you guys know that I am working on the next chapter! It's a long painful process, but I'm pushing through it! Please stay awesome! Stay Snazy!

\- HesTheTearInMyHeart


	6. Storm

I'm terrified. I'm only 12. I don't want to go into the games.

I don't want to go.

I don't want to go.

I don't want to go!

I. Don't. Want. To. Go!

I don't speak at all. It's my choice unfortunately. My dad abused me when I was young,and my way of coping is to not speak about it,or at all. No talking for me.I could speak if I wanted to,but I don't. I don't want to speak.

I'm standing in the district 3 square. My mother stands behind me,my two older sisters next to me,and my three younger brothers in front of me. I begin to realise im shaking. Why Am I Shaking. I cant remem- yes I can. I Can Remember. President Mederna just announced the twist for the fourth quarter quell. Out mayor,also announced that the age for our district also announced the age. It's 12. I'm 12.I am 12 years old. What am I going to do if I get picked?I can't swim,im skinny,and I'm ugly. I'm never going to survive. Im never going to get any sponsors either.

I Don't even know if I am going to go into the games.

I'm panicing. I need to calm down. My breathing gets heavier.

I need to calm down!

My mother grasps my shoulders."Shhhhhhhh,its going to be ok." She says.

I nod in lifts her hands off my shoulders.I'm calming down. It's going to be ok.

Right?


End file.
